battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 1943
Battlefield 1943 is a First-Person Shooter game in the Battlefield series that was developed by DICE and EA Games. It is considered to be the "sequel" to Battlefield 1942. It runs the current version of the Frostbite Engine. General Overview qFwksZipuGY Battlefield 1943: Pacific is a World War II addition to the Battlefield series for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and PC, but unlike past WWII Battlefield games, this game takes place only in the Pacific theater. This title is a downloadable-only game priced at $15(1200 MS Points). Battlefield 1943 features four maps, all located in the Pacific. The maps allow a maximum of 24 people, 12 on each side, to fight online as the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) or the United States Marine Corps (USMC). Overview Battlefield 1943 features 24 player action and three classic Battlefield locations: Wake Island, Guadalcanal and Iwo Jima. In addition, there is a dogfight (planes-only) map called Coral Sea. *The game includes destructible environments *Available on Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, and PC download (no cross-platform multiplayer) *Price has been confirmed by Dice as $15 on PlayStation Network Store and 1200 Microsoft Points for Xbox Live Arcade. *There is a of maximum of 24 players on one server *There will be two playable factions: The USMC (United States Marine Corps) and the IJN (Imperial Japanese Navy) *Conquest game mode only *The game has the ability to level up, but not to unlock new weapons or abilities *There will be three maps with 5 capture points each: Guadalcanal, Iwo Jima and Wake Island. In addition there is a plane-only map, Coral Sea. *There are 3 classes - Infantryman, Rifleman, and Scout *Regenerating health system is similar to the 'Call of Duty' series. *The game utilizes the Frostbite Engine developed by DICE. * Addition of the "Air Raid Bunker" ** The building can be entered by the player on the island. ** The building harbours the ability to call in a squadron of 3 bombers controlled by the player, just like the Air Raid Bunker. ** Ability to steer squad left and right ** The player has the chance to switch to bomb sight to view the payload ** There is a recharge time before it can be used again ** The building can be destroyed by enemy planes and AA guns Gameplay thumb|274px|right|Trailer for the latest announced map Coral Sea Gameplay will be similar to DICE's previous game Battlefield: Bad Company. You can drive/pilot four vehicles: a jeep, motorboat, tank, and airplane, all which are type-specific to the side you are playing on. The jeep and motorboat are transport vehicles that have mounted machine guns. The jeep can seat up to 3 and the motorboat can seat 4-6. Tanks have two seats as well, and planes are single seated. You can chose to play as one of three different classes, which each have specific weapon loadouts. A new feature called "bombing run" allows you to directly control three medium bomber airplanes (American: B-25 Mitchell, and Japanese: G4M Mitsubishi) that you can guide to an enemy area to conduct Carpet Bombing. Release Dates Battlefield 1943 is releasing for the PC in Q1 2010. DICE has said that they do not want to make a "cheap port" but more wanted to make a stand alone PC game, and to optimize the engine for PCs. The Xbox 360 version was released on July 8th while the PS3 version was released on July 9th. There is still no official release date for the PC version. Coral Sea Coral Sea is the fourth map only available in Air Superiority, and supports only the "Dogfight" game mode. It was unlocked for Xbox 360 and PS3 owners once their respective online communities reached 43 million kills, which both communities reached within a week and a half of launch. The PC version will support it from launch. Game Release Battlefield 1943 was released to the public for download of either the arcade trial (30 minutes of gameplay) and full game purchase, from the XBOX 360 marketplace on July 8, 2009, and from the Playstation Network on July 9, 2009. Maps *Wake Island *Iwo Jima *Guadal canal *Coral Sea (Air superiority only), (Unlocked when total community kill reaches 43 million kills) *Possible DLC to come Vehicles These are the vehicles that you will come across while play Battlefield 1943. Note that the Bomber Shack Controlled Airplanes only give players limited control and only for a short period of time. Planes/Bombers * Vought F4U Corsair (USMC) * Mitsubishi A6M Zero (IJN) * B-25 Mitchell (Bomber Shack Controlled) * Mitsubishi G4M "Betty"(Bomber Shack Controlled) Tanks *M4A1 Sherman Medium Tank *Type 97 Chi Ha Medium Tank Jeeps * Willys MB *Type 95 Recon Car "Kurogane" Landing Craft *LCVP "Higgins Boat" *Daihatsu transport boat Classes United States Marine Corps Infantry * Thompson Sub-Machine Gun * M18 Recoilless Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher * M12 Wrench (Melee weapon/Vehicle Repair Tool) * MK2 Hand Grenades Rifleman * M1 Garand Semi-Automatic Rifle * M17 Rifle Grenade * M1 Bayonet (Melee Weapon) * MK2 Hand Grenades Scout * Springfield M1903 Bolt-Action Rifle w/ 4X Scope * M1911 Pistol * M1 Bayonet (Melee Weapon) * Explosives (TNT) Imperial Japanese Navy Infantry * Type 100 Sub-Machine Gun * Type 18 Recoilless Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher * Type 12 Wench (Melee weapon/Vehicle Repair Tool) * Type 97 Hand Grenades Rifleman * Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle * Type 91 Rifle Grenade * Type 5 Bayonet (Melee Weapon) * Type 97 Hand Grenades Scout * Type 98 Bolt-Action Rifle w/ 4X Scope * Type 14 "Nambu" Handgun * Type 94 Shin Gunto Katana (Melee Weapon) * Explosives (TNT) Other Weapons This is a list of weapons that are in fixed positions on each map with the exception of the Mounted Machine guns on the Coral Sea map. These are non-specific to a class or faction. Machine Guns * Browning M1919 General Purpose Machine Gun (Mounted Only) Anti-Aircraft Gun * 40mm Bofors "FLaK" AA Gun (fixed position) Air Raid Bunker Wake Island, Guadalcanal and Iwo Jima have Air Raid Bunkers. You do not have to control the nearby flag to be able to use this feature, once it has reloaded, anyone can enter and conduct an air raid also known as Carpet Bombing. Soundtrack thumb|300px|right The Battlefield 1943 theme is the only music track ingame and is the same as the famed theme to Battlefield 1942 with only some minor differences. References External Links Official Website Official Website - "About the Game" Twitter - Up to date news Russian unofficial Website - "About the Game" Category:Games Category:Battlefield 1943